Cheers, darling
by DishevelledAngle
Summary: His lips brushed against her ear, "You should know better than to challenge me." SasuHina. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you know something?", his rich voice echoed through the dark limestone cell, interrupting the paced drops of water. Her hands held tightly and the cold, rotten, rusty chains, lest she jumped at him and clawed his pretty obsidian eyes out. Such beautiful and dark homicidal thought...His words disturbed them- "You no longer have anything. Your people hate you, so does your family...So do I.

_Is that supposed to mean something to me?_

"Why did you do it?"

_Because you're an ass..._

"Answer me!"

She imagined him naked, though there was not much left to imagine- so she imagined him naked and rotting, slowly being eaten away by maggots. He was not so intimidating then, and his decomposing flesh reeked.

_Disgusting._

She heard him take a few steps toward her and she almost gasped when he grabbed her by the hair.

Almost.

"You do not want to anger me."

And she laughed- a ringing sound which resembled that of shattering glass. Her laughter echoed on the dungeon walls, bouncing back to his sensitive ears.

"Are you going to kill me now, " she asked in a hollow, mocking tone," or are you afraid?"

She giggled, a giggle he'd heard plenty of times before, during better times...When he'd tease her, kiss her, dance with her, when he'd try to change Miya's diapers.

His lips brushed across her ear , his breath fanning at her neck, "You know better than to dare me."

Her heart raced.

" I might just consider it, dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Hadn't she made it clear that she was not going to tell him anything?

The sound of his footsteps filled the dungeon cavity, and as he neared her, she stared at nothing in particular. The cell was pitched black.

There was that telltale sound of metal against metal as the key entered the lock and turned. His boots slammed into a puddle, and the water splashed onto her face.

"Are you ready to speak like a sane human being?" , He crouched before her and grabbed her chin, "Come, now. Talk."

Her dresses rustled as she yanked her face away from his hand.

"What is the use of me speaking?" her voice was low, " You'll have me killed either way."

"Hmm?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I would rather die knowing that I wasn't foolish enough to give you names, than die feeling as though I have failed those that have helped me. I give you names, and they die with me. We wouldn't want that, now would we? It would be so much better if they returned and tried it again, so much better if you lived in fear."

She heard his sword as it was unsheathed and was not surprised when she felt the cold, smooth metal press into her neck.

"Am I rising onto that temper of yours? Look at you, 'King of Kings', " she seethed, "Is this little _'Obstacle'_ growing in too much of a rapid pace? Can you not keep up?! Where is the _speed_, the _power_?! Where is the anger, oh _great_ and _mighty_ one?! Kill me! Kill the small framed, innocent, and timid! Kill me! K-"

The side of her face burned and her head hung low. The place had become quiet beside their heaving draws of breath and the sound of water.

"You c-can't d-do it..."

His red gaze quickly met her own as he heard the stutter.

She snarled.

"Coward."


	3. Chapter 3

He sat at his desk, the candle light flickering lightly. Shadows danced around the room, making it hard to concentrate on the scroll before him. He slapped his ink brush down and sighed heavily, running his fingers through his damp hair.

There was a knock at the door.

He took deep breaths to rid his mind of his current frustrations.

"Come in."

The door creaked as it was slowly pushed open, and for some reason, he regretted not having the hinges oiled. The woman in the doorway bowed.

"Your highness."

He gestured for her to continue with a nod of his head .

"The child won't feed from the breast of another woman and is becoming ill."

"Take her to her mother."

"With all due respect, your majesty, the dungeons are not a place for child."

"Are you perhaps suggesting that we transport the traitor to the upper floors?"

"I am." she said in a stern voice. He clenched his fist as she turned to leave, his anger beckoning that he rip her head from her shoulders , and it took every ounce of self control he had not to.

He stood from his chair and slowly made his way to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chappies in one day... ^_^**

* * *

She laid when she heard footsteps descending the stairs.

A shiver ran down her spine as she admitted to herself that she was afraid of what might happen once he opened the door.

That she was afraid of him.

She had held her sharp tongue against him, in order to prolong her staying there, to postpone her death.

She had too much to lose...

A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of leaving her three month old child behind. It was true, she had not thought it all through then, for failure was not an option. She just knew that they would succeed. She had drilled his weaknesses into her head, his habits...She had done everything the stranger had told her to do...

She didn't want to die, not yet...

She would persuade him, and do anything she'd have to do.

The door unlocked, causing her to jump before quickly drying her tear stained face. He came before her and kneeled, cursing when his pants became wet with the puddle's murky, dirty waters.

His hands went to her ankles and brushed the skin there, before he slipped the key into the lock and turned.

No...He was coming to take her, so that she would be killed and torn to pieces- her organs would be showcased in the city's entrance...

As her second ankle was freed from it's restrictions, she mustered all the power she had and kicked him. Kicked him in the groin area, in his chest, stomach, legs...Shame she couldn't reach his face.

He caught both of her ankles before straddling her. His lips grazed her ear as he hissed, "Hold still."

And hold still she did. Her heart raced in her chest, booming in her ears. It's rapid beat made her hands shake and her fingers become excessively sensitive. They dropped to the floor with a flop.

"Get up."

Her gaze hardened, "I can't."

His eyes widened ever so slightly when her lifted her, realizing how light she had become.

She felt like a rag doll over his shoulder. "Where are you taking me?" she asked in the strongest voice she could manage.

"I'm not in the mood to decapitate anybody."

That sentence was all she needed to sigh in relief.

He stopped before the steps.

"Though I do feel like draining your body of it's blood."

She began screaming as he started to ascend the brick stairs.


End file.
